Endwynn Eleryd
Endwynn Eleryd is a character played by Mollsae for W42 Roleplay. She is a Hefin Clan Elf, specialising in Agility and Prayer. This character has been used in various roleplays throughout her three-year-long life, including Camelot (Sennis Grey), Varrock (James Lansing) and The Calderon Family. She is the current Lady of House Eleryd. History Born in Tirannwn, Endwynn Eleryd is the first daughter of Larwyn and Caisenn Eleryd. The majority of her childhood was spent in her Homeland, although from a young age Endwynn wished to see the other Races and Kingdoms. With a love for Lunar Magic from a young age, she aspired to be a Healer. Her teacher for her chosen topic was her Maternal Grandmother, Betsan Eleryd. At the age of eighteen, Endwynn, just after her mother had given birth to her second child, having learned what she could from Betsan, parted from her Homeland in search of knowledge and adventure, and went about travelling Gielinor, leaving behind her baby sister, Braedyn Eleryd. Bigger Things Jacob Calderon After exploring for many, many years, Endwynn finally chose to retrace a path back to the White City of Falador. In the Rising Sun Inn, Enna met a handsome man by the name of Jacob Calderon. After a few drinks and hour of chatting, Jacob convinced her to meet him the next day for a drink somewhere a more romantic than the Rising Sun. Endwynn agreed.The next day, the pair met again and Jacob cast a teleportation spell, sending them off to an Island Endwynn had not seen before - Etceteria. Here, he shared with her his favourite drink, Kandar Red Wine. The pair met again and again, became friends and stayed that way until eventually things blossomed into a romance that would last for years. They moved into a home together in Seers Village and lived here happily for many years, where Jacob served as the Head of the Kingsguard for Sennis Grey of Camelot. Braedyn Eleryd Taking some time away from the normality of life with Jacob, Enna left Kandarin and ventured to Varrock. Here, she met a dark-haired Elf. The pair shared a drink in the Blue Moon Inn, and after a night of chatting, the stranger introduced herself as Braedyn and stated that she had been sent by their mother to bring Endwynn home. Endwynn refused this offer and explained that she had begun to build a life here. After some convincing, Braedyn agreed that she would remain away from home with Endwynn. With her sister by her side, Endwynn travelled back home to Seers Village. Braedyn spent a year in Seers Village, although Endwynn never introduced her to Jacob. About a year down the line, Endwynn's secret sister departed to return to Varrock, and Endwynn did not hear from her for a few years after that. Jacob continued to serve Sennis Grey, and eventually Braedyn returned to Camelot to become a key piece in the Kingsguard. After a few short weeks of service, Enna's kid sister was named Healer of The Kingsguard, by Sennis himself. Her younger sister served for many years as the Healer of the Kingsguard. It wasn't until one day Jacob informed Endwynn that Brae had been killed in Asgarnia, when an assassination attempt against King Sennis Grey was made. Endwynn fell into a downwards spiral after Braedyn passed, pushing through the days in a depressed state that lasted for months. Endwynn's mental state began to wear away at her relationship with Jacob, but despite this, the couple pushed through the dark patch until a ray of sun re-sparked the love for life that Endwynn was known for. It's A Vectori Axel Calderon Proud to unveil to her Husband that she was pregnant with his child. Nine months later, Axel Calderon was born, an amethyst-eyed, black-haired boy that dug Endwynn out of her rut and returned her to her happy-go-lucky self. Endwynn doted on her First Born Son for the first two years of his life. On the boy's second birthday, Jacob took Axel to a secretive location with the intention of turning the child into a member of the Vectori, refusing Endwynn's broken-hearted pleas to see her son. It was this betrayal that lead to the collapse of the years-long relationship between Endwynn and Jacob. No One 'Ear Means A Thing With her sister in the ground, her relationship broken and her son gone, Endwynn decided that there was nothing left in Camelot for her, and so she departed back to Elven Lands, only later discovering that she was pregnant with Jacob's second child. Enna cut all contact with The Calderons and Camelot, and was presumed dead for many, many years. In her time away, three Kings of Camelot rose and fell and Axel was raised to be a Vekon's Plaything. (MORE CONTENT TBA) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elf